One Day The Sun Shines On Me
by Extraho
Summary: House would go back to Princeton and for Billy tomorrow would be just another day as dark as the other 363 days of the year they were apart. Hopefully, he would be able to look back and say he had done the right thing. m/m slash Death Sentence/House


**IMPORTANT READ BEFORE READING STORY!!!!!**

A/N this is a part of a story i'm writing called 'Chronic Domicile' - which will be up in a while. it kida is my own universe, as it puts a new spin to Billy and House (don't worry, they's still mean)

THE BASIC STORY LINE is that Billy left boston when he was young, but when his mom died, he had to go back to raise joey, considering their father couldn't exactly be trusted with that job *hint hint* the story picks up a bit more than ten years later (i made billy older - sorry) when he get a chance to have the life he made for himself back.

House and BIll met in college and has been inseperable since then. Billy is House's 1st "Wilson", only Billy is as -if not more - cut-throat than House is, and Stacy is scared of him *laughs* so, he's "Wilson, only hotter and nastier, and without the concience, but he still has the occasional romantic flare.

Those of you who don't know who Billy Darley is, check out this link to get an idea. it is a youtube site. this site as got some sort of blockage on it, so the full address wont show *pouts*

.com/watch?v=o-uT6VFWoV8&feature=related

"Chronic" means to constantly return, and "domicile" means 'home' - Billy keeps coming 'home' (yes, that is a metaphor) , even though he's never able to stay for long.

i'm still not actually allowed to read/write fanfics, but i wiggled in a few hours here and there at school to make this for ya. hope you like!!!

i will be posting the story in both fandoms (Death sentence/House MD - switching, not double posting) so don't panic if you cant find it one day, just go to my profile (click my username) and there it should be - same title.

* * *

~*~

"Who here has an engine that purrs like that?" Tommy asked as he listened intently.

"No one." Bodie replied. Billy just grunted, not interested at all in anything else but nursing his headache that came from his crew's insistent nagging. Not to mention Joey's nagging. Billy was making him go to College in the fall when he had completed his exams. Of course Joey was pissed.

"Probably the guy who just walked through the door." Joey commented, not looking up from his homework.

The guy walked with a cane. Unlike most patrons, he didn't head straight to the bar; he headed straight for the tables in the back, where the pool table were. Where the MOD crew was sitting. Every single wangsta' watching him intently, except the guy he was here to talk to.

"Well holy crap, if it isn't the all mighty Billy-boy…" anyone who didn't know him would interpret the tone as scornful or taunting. Billy's head snapped up when he heard the familiar drawl, "I knew you liked your haunts retro but this…this…I like it."

A smirk spread on Billy's face, unlike anyone had ever seen before. It wasn't amusement on someone's ill luck, but honest joy of seeing someone. A few seconds later he frowned, his logical train of thought catching up with him. if House just wanted to catch up, he'd have called. That he dragged his arse all the way down to Boston meant he wanted something. He was pretty sure he knew what too. "Rory, sit down," he offered.

House frowned at the nickname, but was grateful he didn't mention the leg. It was a sore spot after all. Billy had told Cuddy not to do the operation, but sadly, since Stacy was House's girlfriend at the time, she got dibs on the vote. It was one of those times hadn't wanted to be right, wanting to believe that the surgery had saved House's life, if only for his own peace of mind.

"So what brings you to Boston?"

"Ah, y'know. Bit of this, bit of that. You mainly. There's a seminar up at the Uni right about now, but I didn't really feel like going…Stacy came back to just to torture me, got a dying patient that I don't know what the fuck to do with…"

"Ah." Billy took a deep drag and let the smoke seep out of his lungs gradually.

"Those things are gonna kill you." House quipped.

"Not as fast as flushing Vicodin with Jack Daniels and driving 150 km an hour while high," he replied pointedly.

"True. So you in or not?"

* * *

House fell back on his bed with a heavy thud and half a second later Billy was on top of him, mouth lashed to his neck. He gasped as Billy bit down, worrying the pale flesh between his sharp teeth, tonguing away the sting of his bite.

Billy breathed out heavily, leaning his cheek against House's shoulder, just enjoying the feel of cool hands wandering down his sides, over the slight ridge of every rib, and hard muscles of his back, soft fingertips tracing the scars he stumbled upon.

"Rory –" he mumbled into his neck, wondering how he made it so long without him. Billy pushed himself up, leaning on his right arm, he used his left to grab the hem of the green Ramones t-shirt House was wearing and pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. House did the same, and then he grabbed at Billy's belt, yanking at it impatiently. Billy chuckled breathlessly, "patience. It's not going away."

"Ngh!" House whined and pushed his hips to Billy's, "fucking tease!" he snarled.

"Damn!" Billy cursed, and pressed down on House, making him squirm underneath him.

"Yesssss." House hissed as he finally managed to open the leather belt and fumbled with the buttons, getting them open pretty quickly. He pushed the black jeans down as far as he could with his hands, then he felt his feet take over, kicking them down and off the bed; no pain.

Billy sat back and grabbed House's jeans, pulling them straight off the lean hips. He grinned wolfishly and pounced.

House yelped and grabbed onto Billy's shoulders, holding on tightly as Billy scooped him up in his lap. "Lean back." He ordered. House complied and laid down, his lower half spread on Billy's lap.

"Pretty as the day I met you." Billy mumbled under his breath, rubbing the slim thighs, letting his hand run over the soft scar tissue on his right thigh, his fingertips rubbing small circles.

House literally purred under the touch. Billy's warm hands soothed the old injury, numbing the pain better than vicodin ever did. It wasn't just the warm hands, it was mostly Billy. Actually, it was all Billy. Billy didn't even need to touch him to ease the pain to a tolerable level.

House wasn't a doctor for nothing. He knew exactly what it was that made Billy have that effect on him. Billy made him happy. Just the scent of him, the musky mix of Cool Water, cigarettes and whiskey sent a rush of endorphins to his brain that put his body in an extreme post-sex buzz; pain free. Unfortunately, it also intensified his longing for his long time companion, putting him in a down right lethal mood. That's why he usually took the vicodin instead of Captain Morgan's, Cool Water and a cigarette to burn in the astray he owned specifically for that use. He only did that when the pain became too much.

Only Wilson knew that this odd combination of chemicals soothed his pain, but he didn't know why. He also knew not to ask.

"Will…" House whined.

"Yeah, yeah. Pushy…" he teased and grabbed the lotion that stood on the nightstand. He squeezed out a generous amount, and warmed it between his fingers before gently rubbing it against the tiny entrance.

"Stop teasing me!" House snapped.

"How long since the last time?" Billy asked. House looked away, his cheeks flushing, "Rory…"

"Not since –"

"- our last time. Quit whining and let me prepare you properly or have it your way and spend the day in bed tomorrow." Billy growled. He made a satisfied sound in his throat as House became limp in his lap, spreading his thighs wider. "Good boy," Billy hummed and slipped a finger into him.

"Oh!" House tensed instinctively around the finger. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to relax. Soon enough, Billy added another, rubbing the sensitive walls, stretching and preparing them for what to come. House wiggled coyly, wanting more. Billy grinned and twisted his fingers, pressing them into the smooth swollen and very sensitive gland. "Billy!" he gasped, arching, "goddammit!" he cursed. Billy grabbed the lotion and flipped the lid, squeezing out more lotion than he actually needed. He pulled away, laying House down on the bed. "Billy –" House breathed.

Billy didn't answer; he just licked his collarbone, his cock teasing, putting gentle pressure against the hole, then he slid slowly into him. House's breath hitched as the swollen head breached him. It burned, and it hurt, but it was worth it. It had been so long since he had felt Billy slide into him and fill him so completely.

Eleven years. He hadn't felt Billy in him for eleven years. They had never been officially together. Being best friends, they had just thought of it as fuck-buddy activities, and in the beginning, it was, but it had made them closer than they had ever thought possible. Over time they had grown exclusive. Thinking back, they realised that they hadn't been aware of that they were in fact an exclusive couple, if not by choice, then by the lack of needing anyone else.

It was only when Billy left to raise his brother that they both realised exactly how close they were, how dependant they were on each other. They were both very independent people, but they needed each other.

House had thrown himself into work and another relationship, Stacy, to fill the gigantic void Billy left in his life, even when they talked on the phone for hours. After a while the phone calls slowed down. Billy fell into his fathers line of business, the hospitals or clinics not wanting to hire him because of his name.

House buried his face in the crook of Billy's neck, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his waist, releasing a shuddered breath as Billy started to move. It felt so different. He felt Billy deeper than he ever had before. He felt every move differently. He felt like –House let out a sharp cry as a searing pain blazed through his abdomen.

Billy stiffened, immediately recognizing his lover cry as one of hurt, not pleasure. "Rory? What's wrong?" he felt tighter than he could remember, but that probably had something to do with the eleven years since he had felt this wonderful heat.

"I…" House's voice trembled, shaky form the sudden onslaught of the intense pain, "I don't know…just…stay. " he rested his cheek on Billy's shoulder, feeling the pain slowly ebb away. "I think I'm okay now." he said quietly.

"You sure?" Billy asked, concerned.

"I'll tell you if it hurts." He promised

Billy held House tightly, and started rocking into him gently, going slightly deeper with every small thrust. It scared him how close he had been to loosing him.

When Cuddy called, saying his precious Rory was in the hospital, quite possibly dying, he dropped everything. He had been so angry when Cuddy went against Houses wishes when it was perfectly possible that Stacy, who didn't know what she was talking about, was wrong. Billy had been Rory's medical proxy since they became friends, but Stacy had taken over, simply by the fact that she was closer. Both Billy and House had trusted her. They didn't any more.

"'m ready." House whispered breathlessly. Billy responded by setting a deep and slow pace, making sure each shove embedded him so deep he touched his spine, and pulled so far back, that the swollen pink entrance only just managed to keep the very tip of his cock inside him, growling at each cry forced from House's lips.

Billy let out a heavy breath as he watched House bite his lip and his cheeks flush a deep shade of pink, in pure pleasure.

The fire in his gut flared, and Billy felt his conscious mind slip away, being replaced by his reptile brain; his most basic instincts. As he lost control he pounded into House's tight, pulsing hole.

House felt the exact moment Billy started to slip away from him. Slip away was only a figure of speech, as they were never closer than when this happened. With each of his lovers punishing slams to his thin-skinned walls and hypersensitive prostate, he too, felt his mind slip away.

Soon even the nearly brutal pace wasn't enough, and Billy pulled out, grabbed House's hips and flipped him over with ease. His Rory wasn't small by any means, but he was lithe, and light. Next to a woman, he was a lean man, but next to Billy, without his attitude and strong presence, he was delicate.

To Billy, he was made of the finest crystal. Not even while his brain was in caveman mode did the thought of hurting his Rory ever occur to him. He was his to protect. In reality their relationship had a very even power exchange, but House had problems that Billy didn't. A lot of people thought that Billy was an ass; with his dominating behaviour and alpha male complex. That was his demon; he needed someone to care for. Someone to pamper – without the red roses or cliché bubbly sticky pink crap. House revelled in it, but didn't drown in it. He was a guy, who, like Billy, had a very dominant presence and was by no means submissive. They just dealt with their demons differently. While House had a silent need for affection, Billy didn't, but Rory was a part of his pack, his mate. As far as Billy was concerned, House was his. When things got tough, or they just needed a break, House wanted to give up control, and Billy was the only one he trusted enough. Billy relieved his stress by making sure his mate was okay, preferably in a boneless heap in their bed. Billy liked structure and control – namely his structure and his control. House needed the frames and rules Billy's presence in his life created.

Billy yanked him backwards, spreading the soft skinned pale cheeks, rubbing his cock against the gaping hole, and drove in to the hilt, before climbing fully on top of the lithe body and wrapped his arms around him. House cried out, his hands balling up the sheets. Billy's thrusts grew in strength, bowing House's back like a bow string. House pushed back against each punishing move, clinging to the arms that were wrapped around his arms. Billy snarled and sat up, pulling House with him to sit in his lap, back against his chest.

House could do nothing but let the force of Billy's thrusts move rock his body, as his injured leg, while not in complete agony, was too weak to carry his weight.

Billy leaned forward again, releasing House's arms, letting him brace himself on the wall, and wrapped one arm around his chest, and let the other grip the slim hip tightly. That was going to leave a bruise.

"Not enough..." Billy growled, as he fiercely slammed into the bent body under him.

"Please..." House gasped, the heat that burned in him walking a fine line of pleasure and pain. He ached with need, a need he didn't understand.

"Will, please."

Billy pulled free from the slick and velvety heat, and flipped House sit with his back against the headboard. Billy pulled back to look at him for a brief second, truly appreciating how ravaged he looked. He took the stronger leg and placed it over his shoulder, and guided the weaker around his waist, a hand supporting it. Billy straightened up so that House was off the bed and against the wall. With pure strength Billy gently lowered House back down on his cock, not stopping, holding House's shaking and trembling body in a bruising grip, until he was fully impaled.

Staring into House's dilated eyes, Billy leaned forward and lashed onto his lips, each demanding flicker of his tongue in perfect sync with his lower half.

House curled in on himself, clinging to Billy's frame, his face nuzzled to the juncture of his neck, gasping as each thrust fuelled a fire he was sure would burn him alive. Billy lapped his throat, sucking and nipping as they moved. Feeling vulnerable, House took Billy's face in his hands, holding him still and resting their heads together, eyes closed as Billy's every move drove into the most sacred of his body. Every exhale that came from Billy was inhaled by House. Every exhale by House was inhaled by Billy, making them one.

"I love you" House whispered against Billy's lips.

Billy jerked out of House's grip and snarled, sinking his teeth into the soft nape of House's neck, his teeth cutting through the skin like a hot knife though butter. House trembled as his belly tightened and burst with fire. Coming hard he mewled, his body bucking and shaking violently from the force of his orgasm. He whimpered in shock as Billy slammed him harshly against the wall, as he came, filling the convulsing channel with hot seed. House mewled brokenly when he felt the hot liquid filling him, a new kind of warmth radiating from his belly.

Heavy breathing filled the hotel room along the sound of the tv in the room next to theirs audible through the walls. Billy pulled out as gently as he could, having his mind returning to him fairly quickly after his release. He cursed quietly as he saw the smear of blood on his Rory's thighs. He kissed him quickly, "I'll be right back" he murmured, and crawled off the bed. He hurried to the bathroom and washed himself quickly. As Billy walked away, House stretched out, working out the kinks that his body had gotten from being bended to Billy's will, his thigh complaining, but not so much that he actually felt he even needed your average headache painkiller for it.

Billy grabbed two washcloths from the sink and drenched them in hot water and grabbed a towel on the way back. Carefully, he washed the come and blood off of House's barely conscious body, before he grabbed the clean cloth and quickly wiped his entire body more or less clean, and then drying him thoroughly with the towel he had brought.

Billy slipped under the covers and rubbed the cramped legs and sore hips. Reaching up to pull Billy down, House sighed as Billy's hand landed on his ass, possessively kneading him as they wrapped around each other. House's injured leg rested on Billy's hip, taking the weight off, letting him sleep a sadly rare, but blessedly a relatively pain free night wrapped in strong and protective arms

Billy lay awake watching the other man drift off into unconsciousness with a solemn expression on his face. He didn't know what to do. Should he go back, resume the life he had before his mother offed herself? He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He knew he would have to make up his mind, but not now. There was too much going on with Joey's trial and all the fuck ups that came along with the kid's initiation. Rory would go back to Princeton, and for Billy….tomorrow would be just another day…as dark as the other 363 days of the year they were apart. But maybe he'd see the sun again some day soon, and hopefully, he would be able to look back and say he had done the right thing.

* * *

A/N this is a part of a story i'm writing called 'Chronic Domicile' - which will be up in a while, when i finish it, because you know i'm horrible with touch-and-go stories!!

please review!!!

- and i just have to add - in the story there will be a few chapters between the 1st and the sex. im not a complete slut. not to mention Billy and House have known each other for nearly twenty years...more probably, i'll do the math and let you know.

and CHECK OUT THE LINK!!! billy is one zizzling piece of man. i think house deserves him after all that pain!

.com/watch?v=o-uT6VFWoV8&feature=related

it is a youtube site. this site as got some sort of blockage on it, so the full address wont show *pouts*


End file.
